Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook (Game)/Cutscenes
About The cutscenes consist of the enemy characters talking on a Video Call on Discord to form a plan of action. After Completing Night 1 Rotom: *Humming* Let me check the Pokémon Storybook Series. ... Aah! Huh? Some of the episodes are gone! Uh... I need to find out what’s happening. *Video Call Start* Rotom: Pokémon! Can you hear me? Ditto: What is it, Rotom? I can’t sleep. Rotom: The episodes of the Pokémon Storybook Series are disappearing. Did you hear anything? Diabee: What?! Are you kidding?! Rotom: I’m not. I heard something, so I went to investigate. I didn’t find anything. But when I woke up this morning and went to the computer, episodes were missing. Elizabeth: WTF?! Castform: What does missing mean? Rotom: They’re not where they’re supposed to be. Can you help? Clefairy: Actually, I want to play Beat Saber. But if I lose, I will get mad and someone is going to REALLY get hurt. Togetic: Who deleted them? Elizabeth: I have them on my phone. Rotom: I have no idea. Please, just send whoever you can to help. Pendelf: I will help, but I highly doubt that this is true. I will use my lie detector when I can. Rotom: Oh, thank you! Let’s catch this episode deleter. After Completing Night 2 Pendelf: I've interrogated five suspected hackers brought to court. Officer Jenny recruited me. Seribbon: Was one of them the deleter? Pendelf: Nope. Rotom: Pendelf, we have to solve this ourselves! Did you guys find anything? Ditto: No. Still no sign of the hacker. Elizabeth: Let’s bring our friend out! Rotom: Who? Elizabeth: I’ll get her. A few seconds later, a teleporting sound is heard. Ninja Dragonet: You needed me? Rotom: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Pendelf: SHUT UP!!! Elizabeth: We need to catch an episode deleter. Dratini: They're still on her phone but not the computer. Ninja Dragonet: What can I do to solve this? I need a method of catching the hacker. Elizabeth: I don’t know. Dragonet: Wait the Garage. I’ll break the Power Box. Elizabeth: Um, alright then. After Completing Night 3 Rotom: Dragonet, stop blocking the doors to the Living Room! Ninja Dragonet: I was not! I was going to the garage to break the power box so I could sneak up on and kill the hacker. But someone kept shutting the door on me! Lele's Togekiss: What does a power box have to do with a hacker? Ninja Dragonet: Without power, the hacker is defenseless. Also, video game logic. And I could break the door, but I have the decency to not be a home wrecker. Rotom: You know you just also turned off the lights. But I glow in the dark, so you can use me as a lamp. Pendelf: No. There is NO hacker! Everyone: What?! Pendelf: Rotom is just making this up! Rotom: Pendelf, I would recommend that you leave and never come back. Pendelf used its "necklace" appendage and touched Rotom with it. Rotom cowered in fear. Rotom: Please don’t hurt me! Pendelf: Don't even try to make stuff up to me. I can see right through it. The light flashes green. Rotom was being truthful. Pendelf: I was joking there. You're telling the truth. I’m not going to hurt you. Ditto: Joking? You scared Rotom to death by making it think you were going to hurt it. Hydrous: But where's that hacker? Dratini: Stop asking, drag queen. Hydrous: Who are you calling a drag queen?! Dratini: You're male and you look feminine. Hydrous: The gender ratio for Primarina is 87% Male, 12% Female. Then Pie enters the area. Elizabeth: What are you doing here? Pie: I came here from Object Universe. Diabee: Four from the Object Universe used to be my Trainer. Elizabeth: Okay. Can you help us find a hacker in this house? Pie: Uh... okay. Pendelf: You’re getting her to help us? Please. Pie: I don’t know how I can help, but I’ll do something. After Completing Night 4 Rotom: Come on! This is so stupid! Ninja Dragonet: I’m just about ready to rip that thing off the wall! Elizabeth: Calm down! Pie: I tried looking in the Kitchen and then using the refrigerator, but I found no one. Bounsweet: I can sedate them with my Sweet Scent. Pendelf: Pie! You tried killing the hacker with the fridge? Pie: Hey, the fish creature with the tongue tried shutting off the power! Ninja Dragonet: Elizabeth gave me permission. Last time I checked, she didn’t say for you to use a refrigerator. Shorbet: Now we have no food! Thanks a lot, Pie. Rotom: This is not the SpongeBob episode where the band was fighting! Please stop! Do I need to sing Oracion to get you to stop fighting? If I have to, I will. Elizabeth: EVERYONE STOP! ...Thank you. Who can we get to help? Shorbet: How about your Cinccino? Can we ask her to assist us? Elizabeth started tearing up. Ninja Dragonet: No, don’t... Elizabeth: I don’t think we have a choice. Let me go get her. Elizabeth goes and gets Cinccino for help. Rotom: Could we ask Magearna too? Magearna poofs in front of them. Rotom: That Hacker is good as gone. After Completing Night 5 Pendelf: God damn it! Pie: Cinccino, you tried, correct? Ciccino: Yeah, but I’m tired. Ninja Dragonet: We all are. Let’s get some rest. Elizabeth: But, guys! We can’t give up! Pie: I’m too tired to keep trying. Everyone else leaves. Elizabeth: Time for my plan to be put in action. She takes out her phone and starts calling all of her human friends. Ultra: Ugh. What is it? Elizabeth: Come to my house, now! I’ll explain once you get here. Gordon: Okay. She hangs up. Elizabeth: This hacker has left me no choice. They are going down for good now. Princess Brook, Milly, Aiden, Akeno, Valona, Chiclé, Gordon, Glorysia, Brianna, Ultra, and Ichiga show up. Glorysia: So it's a hacker? Brianna: In your house? Elizabeth: Yeah. Hydrous: They deleted all the episodes. Gordon: Any left? Elizabeth: Just a few. We néed to save the last few. I have them all on my phone, though. That damn idiot won‘t be leaving tonight alive. Also, I heard a phone number outside. I’ll give that person a call. I think it’s the intruder. After Completing Night 6 Elizabeth: God fucking damn it! The plan was unsuccessful. Pie: You tried. I guess the episodes are good as gone now. Elizabeth: No. None were deleted since the Fifth Night of the hacker. Cinccino: Maybe they learned to not mess with them. Elizabeth: Wait a second. I just thought of this. Does that hacker work with Team Rocket? Ninja Dragonet: They probably do. But even so, the humans, Pokémon, Hybrid, and Living Object working together could not track them down. Rotom: Does the hacker's name start with E?! Magearna: No, Rotom, I don't think it's Eddie and Emily. They live in Kanto, not Alola. Plus, I heard some sort of talking outside. There was three people: Eddie, Emily, and... someone else. Elizabeth: Maybe it's Jessica. Rotom: Really hope it’s not. How is she even getting in? Elizabeth: I have no idea. Alright, everyone. Here’s the plan: we all attack the intruder at once. Humans, Pokémon, a Hybrid, and a Living Object all at once. They go outside and see Jessica. Elizabeth: Got you! Jessica smacks Elizabeth with a bat as a net covers the rest of them. Jessica: It looks like I have you! Ninja Dragonet simply punches Jessica in the face and slashes the net. She grabs her throat. Ninja Dragonet: Good try! You’re going to jail, idiot! Elizabeth: Use Dark Pulse, Rotom. Akeno: Hydro Pump, Swampert. Princess Brook: Use Mega Horn, Samurott. Jessica: Please don’t kill me! You have tried doing that for 6 Nights now! Pie: Guys, stop! Death P.A.C.T. does not let people die, and I’m a member of that team. There are less violent ways of doing this. Ninja Dragonet: Shut it, Pie! You don’t know anything! Pie: Yes, I do! Now stop it! Ninja Dragonet: Whose side are you on? Jessica uses this time to get away. Pendelf: You let her get away, Pie! Pie: Well, if that‘s how you‘re going to be, I’m going back to Goiky. Rotom; No, don’t go! We stil,have unfinished business with Jessica. Pie: Fine, I’ll stay. But this is my last night here. Elizabeth: The plan is that when she gets here to delete the remaining episodes, we all attack at once. She is done for. After Beating All Max Mode When the player reaches 5 AM, the power will cut off by itself. When 6 AM hits, Dragonet lunges at them, starting this cutscene. Ninja Dragonet raises her blade at Jessica. Dragonet: Give up or I'll kill you! Jessica: Please! I’ll do anything if you spare my life! Dragonet: Like what?! Jessica: Hack more! Dragonet stabs Jessica in the stomach. She wasn’t dead, but if she didn‘t something, she would be. Jessica: Okay, okay! You win! I won’t do it anymore! Dragonet doesn't believe her and kills her with her blade. Rotom: Yay! The hacker's dead! Elizabeth: Glad she's gone. Everyone: YAY! Pie: Ugh. Can I finally go home? You kept me wandering the same house for three nights! It’s been four days since I was at Goiky. Rotom: Fine. Eddie: God damn it! We deleted all the episodes, but Jessica didn’t come back in one piece. Emily: That squishy fishy Bubbles thing killed her! Dragonet: I prefer to be called Dragonet, idiot! Eddie: Are you mad, squishy fishy? Emily: What's wrong, you slimy pink thing? The comments just made Dragonet even more angry. Dragonet: SHUT UP! Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Cutscenes